Wasabi Eating Contest
by JacobHasManTitties
Summary: There's a wasabi eating contest at Forks High. One-shot.


**A/N:**

**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, though I do own a tube of wasabi :P**

**My friend told me to write something, and at the time I was eating sushi... with wasabi, hence this one-shot.**

BellaPOV

The teacher's words droned on in the back of my mind. My hands were gripping the edge of the table as I eagerly waited for the lesson to end. Only a few more minutes.

3...2...1

The bell finally rang, indicating that I was now able to leave the classroom for lunch. I hurried to the door, and as soon as I passed it, I spotted what I had been waiting so eagerly for.

There was Edward, leaning on the wall. His golden eyes met mine and in an instant he was by my side. I was given a usual soft kiss that quickened my heartbeat. Taking my hand in his cold one, he led me steadily towards the cafeteria, ready to catch me if I were to fall.

I was so engrossed by Edward walking beside me; I nearly failed to notice the bunch of people gathered a short distance before the cafeteria doors. They appeared to be looking at what I assumed was a poster on the wall. I stood on my tip-toes for a moment to glimpse the poster.

'_**Wasabi Eating Contest!**_

_Today at lunch._

_Anyone can be in it._

_The prize is the rest of today and the whole of tomorrow off school for the winner and a person of the winner's choice.'_

As I finished reading it, Jessica turned around to move towards the door, accompanied by Mike and Lauren.

"Hey Bella, what a weird idea, don't you think? Who would want to participate in a _wasabi_ eating contest, I mean, it tastes terrible!" Jessica said to me as she noticed I was standing there.

"Sure," I replied.

"A day off school! I am so entering that contest!" said Mike, appearing to have not heard Jessica's prior comment. He smiled at me while Lauren simply glared, and the three of them entered the cafeteria to sit down at the table that I once sat at with them regularly.

Edward and I then went to join the rest of his family at our table. Emmett was sitting there with an amused expression on his face as he looked up at us joining them.

"So, did you hear about the contest? This should be interesting, watching peoples' faces as they try to eat as much wasabi as they can," he said, snickering at the thought. I sat down as Edward went to get me some lunch, as I actually needed to eat it, unlike the rest of the people at this table. Or should I say the creatures at this table?

Edward returned, placing a tray of food in front of me, and sat down himself. I began to eat a slice of pizza from the tray. In my peripheral vision, I saw him raise his eyebrow towards Emmett in response to an unsaid thought.

"Emmett, do you really believe it would be wise to enter this competition? Winning could raise suspicion..." stated Edward.

Beside Emmett, Alice's face suddenly went blank, as a result of a vision that had come to her head. It took her a few moments to return to reality, smiling as she did. She glanced at Edward, who nodded his head in response.

"May I ask what you just saw, Alice?" I inquired. Sometimes it got rather annoying, missing out on the silent conversations that they had with Edward.

"You're spending a sunny day with Edward tomorrow," she replied, the smile still evident on her face. A wave of excitement ran through my body at the thought of seeing Edward glittering in the sun on the rare occasion that the sun was not hidden by rain clouds. Jasper appeared to notice my sudden change in emotion and chuckled.

"Come on, it's time to eat some wasabi!" Emmett said to Edward enthusiastically as he stood up. Rosalie looked to be wondering whether to protest or not, but she ended up taking her husband's hand and moving over towards a table set up with large wasabi-filled bowls. Edward and I followed their lead and joined them.

Looking around the table, I saw a few guys that I didn't know prepare themselves for a meal of wasabi, along with Mike and Tyler. Lauren was standing nearby, ready to watch this event. I thought of her stuffing her face with wasabi and I couldn't help but laugh.

Edward noticed and looked down into my eyes and asked, "What are you thinking about?"

"I was just imagining Lauren entering this contest," I whispered back. At this, he also let out a brief laugh. Emmett and the rest of the guys were already seated at the wasabi table, so he let go of my hand and sat with them.

I noticed a few buckets were placed on the floor beside the table, in the chance that the wasabi made anyone throw up. I almost winced at the thought.

"Okay, you all have a bowl of wasabi in front of you. The first of you to complete it will win the prize that was said on the poster. Remember, your meal can be accompanied by a drink, and there are buckets on the floor if you need them. Are you all ready to start?" said a senior to the guys. They all answered with a nod or a murmur of "yes".

"And...GO!" he said to them. They all had picked up some wasabi from their bowls with their bare hands, which they then shoved into their mouths. Edward had a strong expression of disgust on his face, as did Emmett and Mike. Though, while Mike was probably wincing at the strong spicy flavour burning in his throat, the two Cullens would be disgusted by the fact that it tasted like dirt to them. Their throats were probably burning too, but from a different cause.

The real competition was between Edward and Emmett, as the others could only eat the wasabi slowly, accompanied by regular sips of a drink. After a minute or so, Edward's bowl was considerably emptier than any of the others', even Emmett's.

He finally finished the content of the bowl and suddenly looked relieved that he didn't have to swallow any more. He stood up, gaining the remaining competitors' attention. They all stopped, accepting defeat.

"And Edward Cullen wins. Congratulations, you get the rest of today and tomorrow off school," the senior announced. Dropping his voice, "So I suppose your person of choice to also have this privilege is her?" he continued, nodding towards me.

Edward nodded.

"Well, have a nice day, you two," the guy said to us.

"Thank you," replied Edward as he joined Emmett, Rosalie and I.

"Emmett, why did you let Edward win?" Rosalie asked, tossing her flowing blonde hair over her shoulder.

"He was going to win anyway... Alice had that vision," he responded. The two of them continued back to the Cullen table.

I looked back up at Edward's and found his gaze on mine. He leaned over and gently pressed his lips on mine. In addition to speeding my heart, this kiss also made me slightly dizzy as I could faintly taste wasabi on Edward's cold lips. He broke away and led me out of the cafeteria. As we passed our table, I said bye to Alice, who wished us a good rest-of-day and tomorrow. When we had gotten outside, I could barely stop myself from stumbling as I walked, so Edward carried me the rest of the way to his Volvo.

I remembered Alice's vision and once again smiled. No school. Edward. Sun. What a perfect combination.


End file.
